starwarsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jedi
The New Jedi Order, or simply the Jedi Order, is the restored and reformed Jedi Order following the Great Jedi Purge, the fall of the Empire, and the defeat of the First Order. The Jedi Knights, reduced in number to only a handful, were slowly restored under the leadership of several Jedi who had either survived the Purge or received training from its survivors. Though yet to achieve its former glory, the Jedi Order has become a force to be reckoned with in the 5th century. __TOC__ History Following the defeat of the Imperial Remnant and the First Order in 40 ABY, the few remaining Jedi left the galaxy came together to reestablish a new Jedi Order on Coruscant. They demolished the Imperial Palace, or the Old Temple, and built a new temple in the same image and in the same place. For the three centuries that followed, the nascent Jedi Order focused on rebuilding its ranks and recovering the knowledge it had lost, delegating the majority of its peacekeeping duties to an ascendant, and more than willing, Republic. By 314 ABY, the Jedi had achieved enough strength to resume their galactic responsibilities, announcing to this effect the creation of a new temple on Lothal, a new praxuem on Polis Massa, and several new outposts across the galaxy. While the Jedi hoped to immediately reassume its galactic peacekeeping role, they were met by a strong Republic Navy that had already assumed much of the Judicial Department's duties, patrolling systems and sectors for pirates, and removing the impetus for Jedi oversight. It took several decades for the Jedi to acquire any modicum of respect or diplomatic authority on the galactic stage, but as they spread across the Core and Outer Rim, they brought peace and prosperity with them, eventually earning the trust of many systems and sectors. The Jedi joined the Republic in the Hutt Skirmishes at their onset in 379 ABY. Hutt raiders and soldiers had been threatening the Outer Rim and the Lothal Temple with their expansion, prompting the High Council to deploy over a thousand Jedi Knights to the area. The Jedi participated in the decisive Battle of Nal Hutta in 388 ABY, and helped broker the peace that followed. While the Republic had assumed the lion's share of effort in the Skirmishes, the Jedi emerged from the ordeal more powerful than ever before, having displayed their strength for the galaxy to witness while reminding it of their peacekeeping nature. Come the 5th century, the Jedi Order waxed with influence, closing in on its former glory. While its total numbers remained below the Old Order's average, it could only foresee growth, unlike the declining Republic. The Jedi readily joined the Republic when the Reformation transformed into a militant movement, confident that the Order could bring a swift end to the conflict. However, while the Jedi had been nursing its wounds over the last four centuries, so too were their archenemies, the Sith. With the onset of the Reformation War came the resurgence of the Sith and a significant problem for the Order, putting its promising future at risk. Instruction in the Ways of the Force The New Jedi Order has largely preserved the Old Order's methods of instruction, with only two notable exceptions: children and marriage. Since 40 ABY, Jedi Knights and Masters have been able to conceive children and engage in marriage. Both Anakin's fall and the desperate need for numbers prompted the Order's founders to make this radical decision. The decision has since had a significant impact on the Order's larger identity. Discrete family units have formed the bedrock of the Order's membership, instilling fraternal sentiment throughout its ranks. Loyalty to the Order has since become almost as integral a principle as any found within the Code. While firmer bonds, such as those between Padawans and their mentors, have produced numerous benefits, the consequences of breaking these bonds have also proved dramatic. Betrayal of the Order now translates into the betrayal of one's closest family, meriting the harshest of penalties the High Council has to offer, including house arrest, imprisonment, or even death in the most extreme circumstances. Installations Across the Galaxy The New Jedi Order currently operates two Temples: its headquarters on Coruscant and its branch on Lothal, each with its own Council of Masters. The Order also boasts a single praxeum on Polis Massa, having converted the former safe haven into an operations and training facility. To complement all three facilities, dozens of outposts have also been established across the galaxy. Coruscant Headquarters A virtual copy of the old Temple, the Temple on Coruscant was rebuilt from the ground up to fully cleanse the Nexus buried underneath. It is the seat of the Order's power, and the seat of its High Council. layout (PT) Lothal Temple The Lothal Temple, founded in 314 ABY, is the Order's second largest facility, housing and training a total of 578 Jedi. It has its own Council, lead by a Headmaster and numerous other Masters. Its primary purpose is the discovery and acquisition of Force-sensitives, old or young, who may have gone unnoticed in the Outer Rim. While Initiate trials and Knighthood assignments are common at the Lothal Temple, the majority of Jedi trials, even for its own Padawans, are pursued elsewhere. layout Polis Massa Praxeum A facility dedicated to training and active peacekeeping operations in the galaxy's southern quadrants, the Polis Massa Praxeum, once a safe haven during the Purge, functions as the Order's forward operating base in the Outer Rim. Because it offers more hands-on field training than either Coruscant or Lothal, it is a common destination for Padawans and Knights who wish to become Weapons Instructors, Peacekeepers, Investigators, Recruiters, Watchmen, Ambassadors, Diplomats, Healers, or field Researchers. layout (RotS) Jedi Outposts A dozen Jedi outposts serve as way-stations, places of meditation, and, albeit rarely, temporary storage locations for artifacts and relics. The outpost on Iego, which has since been destroyed, was known for its vault of holocrons embedded in its spire. A Jedi outpost will typically have a resident Jedi Knight or Master overseeing it, with laypersons living with them and serving as support. Every Jedi outpost differs in appearance. * Iego Outpost (Destroyed): Overlooking a canyon and arid plains, a tall, crenelated spire made habitable on the inside. Recent Events * Coming Soon Notable Members All Jedi PCs and controlled NPCs Category:Faction Category:Religion Category:Republic